illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Priest
__NOWYSIWYG__ =Summary= Class Trainer: Father Whattsit on Road to Ipcus or Father Roenar in Lynderyn Class Spell Vendor: Priest Trainer Alyson Mayron on Road to Ipcus and Halen in Lynderyn Class Weapons overview: Priest Weapons & Weapons Class Armor overview: Priest Armor & Armor Class Armor Vendor: Lenora the Priest Tailor in Ipcus Introduction If you want to be a priest, you can learn it from Father Whattsit on Road to Ipcus (206,248) or Father Roenar in Lynderyn (316,181). The Priest class is the healing class in Illutia. They rely heavily on health (HP) AND mana (MP) (usually mana pre-50). They gain many pre-50 healing spells, and have 2 MP regen spells : Angels Touch (+7%) and Angels Breath (+5%) To explain the % of the regen lets say you have 10,000 Hp and you regen 2% of that every regen (every second) so that is 200. The priest class is very compatible with the damage-dealing classes and is usually grouped with the Knave class for their healing spells, buff spells, and their awesome strength buff. Priests can also Group with many Mystics. Alot of mystics have 'Sold' alot of XP into hp therefore there could be another lvl 50 Mystic with around 15,000 HP while the other could have 50,000. Priests also have there place with swordsman, Swordsman or Swordys may have lots of HP so yea a mystic with 10,000 hp and you see swordy with like 80,000 doesn't mean we will survive long. Swordys do have Buffs to reduce damage they can reduce over half the damage they take. But if you can see a Swordsman taking 2,000 Damage from 10-20 Monsters that add ups to about 20,000-40,000 Damage unbuffed with there skins(reduction spells) He could cut that done to about 8,000 But he still would lose hp and it would go on until he fainted/died. But a Priest, Swordsman And Mystic Is a Very Good Combo Swordsman Takes the Blows like an Tank Mystic Deals Damage, Priest heals Class Spells Class Spells are sold by Priest Trainer Alyson Mayron in Road to Ipcus or other vendors. Some spells are monster drops, this is indicated at the right side of the spell (see below). Click the 'Info' to find out where to obtain the spell. Double click to learn and they will be present in your spellbook (key "s"). For easy use you can drag the icon to the quickbar (key "f2" to activate/deactivate the toolbar). The number on the quickbar corresponds to the number on your keyboard (NB: not the F-keys!).) 1 Vendor Info 8 Vendor Info 11 Vendor Info 11 Vendor Info 14 Vendor Info 17 Vendor Info 20 Vendor Info 20 Vendor Info 23 Vendor Info 26 Vendor Info 29 Vendor Info 30 Drop Info 32 Vendor Info 35 Vendor Info 35 Vendor Info 38 Vendor Info 40 Vendor Info 41 Vendor Info 44 Vendor Info 45 Drop Info 47 Vendor Info 48 Drop Info 50 Vendor Info 50 Vendor Info 50 Vendor Info 50 Vendor Info 50 Vendor Info 50 .... Info 50 .... Info 50 Drop Info 50 Holy Might Scroll Buff STR+500 Drop Info |- |50 | |Drop Category:Classes